threescompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa Ganzel
| birth_place = Toledo, Ohio, U.S. | occupation = Actress, Voice Over artist | yearsactive = 1981–present | series = Guest appearances on Three's Company and Three's A Crowd | character = Greedy Gretchen in episode "Lies My Roommate Told Me" (Season 6) and Three's A Crowd episode titled "Deeds Of Trust" }} Teresa Ganzel (born March 23, 1957) appeared as Greedy Gretchen in the Season six Three's Company episode "Lies My Roommate Told Me" and a Three's a Crowd episode titled "Deeds Of Trust". Career Teresa was best known as a recurring cast member of The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, having replaced the late Carol Wayne as the Matinee Lady in the popular "Tea Time Movie" skits. She often played ditzy busty blonde bimbo roles, as in the 1982 film The Toy with Jackie Gleason and Richard Pryor, in the Married... with Children episode "A Three Job, No Income Family" (1989) and National Lampoon's Movie Madness (1982), in which she had a memorable topless scene. Game show appearances Teresa was a frequent game show celebrity in the 1980s, particularly on the $25,000 and $100,000 incarnations of Pyramid, and a recurring celebrity on the 1986–1989 version of Hollywood Squares. More recently, she has had several voice-over roles on cartoons, animated movies, and series. In 2010, Ganzel played a principal role in the Off-Broadway production of Viagara Falls,Genzilinger. Neil. falls&st=cse "Two Guys Trying Their Best to Grow Old Disgracefully". The New York Times. July 26, 2010 after appearing in the same role, Jacqueline Tempest, in productions of the play staged in other cities."'Viagra Falls': Hilarious comedy return to the desert". Desert Entertainer. accessed July 25, 2011. WeHo neighbor interview: actress Teresa Ganzel, 08/18/2011, Interview by Roy Rogers Oldenkamp, West Hollywood, CA, WeHo News, accessed July 27, 2013. Personal life Teresa is the sister of producer Mark Ganzel. She has also been known as Terese Ganzel or Terry Ganzel. She has been married to veteran actor/director Richard Davis since January 17, 2004. Selected filmography *''C.O.D.'' (1981) ... Lisa Foster, the U.S. President's Daughter *''Three's Company'' (1981) (TV Series) ... Greedy Gretchen *''My Favorite Year'' (1982) ... Dumpling *''The Toy'' (1982) ... Fancy Bates *''The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson'' ... Tea Time Movie Lady (1982–1991) *''National Lampoon Goes to the Movies'' (1983) ... Diana *''The Duck Factory'' (1984) (TV Series) ... Mrs. Sheree Winkler *''Three's a Crowd'' (1985) (TV Series) ... Greedy Gretchen *''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1985) ... Elizabeth Ellison *''Fresno'' (1986) (TV miniseries) ... Bobbi Jo Bobb *''Roxie]'' (1987) (TV Series) ... Marcie McKinley *''Mama's Family'' (1989)... Heather *''The Dave Thomas Comedy Show'' (1990) ... Regular *''Tom and Jerry Kids Show'' ... Miss Vavoom and others *''I Am Weasel'' ... Loulabelle (in season 3) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004) ... Liza *''EverQuest II'' (2004 computer game) ... 13 voice roles *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006) ... Princess Lalala *''WALL-E'' (2008) ... PR-T (the Beautician Bot) *''Up'' (2009) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2009) ... Lulu References External links * Category:Guest stars Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Three's Company Category:Three's a Crowd